holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Franky
Franky, real name Cutty Flam, is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the crew's three eldest members as well as the crew's heavy weapons expert, and a cyborg from Water 7 and a member of the Franky Family. At the request of the Franky Family, Franky decided to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circumnavigating the world, the Thousand Sunny. Statistics *'Name': Franky, Cutty Flam (original name), Iron Man *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': March 9 *'Classification': Cyborg, Straw Hat Pirates Shipwright and Heavy Weapons Expert, Franky Family Member *'Blood Type': XF, AB *'Height': 240 cm (7'10.5") *'Weight': 280 kg (617 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Bright Blue *'Main Attire': Red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt, black sunglasses, and red swim briefs with a yellow star on the front *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Cybernetic Body, Master Mechanical Engineer, Construction Worker and Technician, Enhanced Strength, Endurance and Durability *'Standard Equipment': Battle Frankies-37 (Armored Me!) & General Franky *'Weaknesses': His back is not made of steel, as this has shown to be exploited a few times. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Weapons Left, Strong Right, Coup de Vent, Franky Radical Beam, Franky Fireball, Strong Hammer, Franky Rocket Launcher, Franky Cannon, Coup de Boo, General Watch-Your Step, General Weight *'Voice Actor': Patrick Seitz Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level, possibly''' higher''' with General Franky *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class K, Class G+ with General Franky *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ, possibly higher with General Franky *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level, much higher with General Franky *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Attacks *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as the years spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, street thug in Water 7, and going under modifications from Vegapunk's blueprints, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet and ten inches, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. He has many robotic features since modification, such as his hands being studded that almost look robotic with red colorations (with set of normal-sized robotic hands inside both hands), his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, his elbows with large, light blue hinges, and his forearms with large, turquoise cubes, with blue star tattoos on his forearms that are split by an edge. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles, and has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck. His legs are the size of an average man with metal rigged suspenders. He has brightly-colored blue hair stylized in a buzz cut, but can change his hairstyle depending the circumstances he finds most fitting, average black eyes that are human over a pair of robotic red eyes underneath, and fair skin. Franky's eyebrows are rather long and stern, and he has three prominent lower eyelashes on each eye. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. Franky has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets ands jagged edges, the only replacement part of his exterior body that is not covered in artificial skin. He mainly wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt, a pair of black sunglasses and red swim briefs with a yellow star on the front (which causes people to call him a pervert). Personality Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules; he uses the catch phrase "SUPER!" while striking his signature pose (leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Sometimes going out with a glow or explosion). He has the inclusion of the word "All right" in his speech, and also shouting "WOW!" when something has excited him or he is showing off. He is often the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things. Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Straw Hats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. He is very proud of his title as "pervert" and takes this a compliment, which sterns from his lack of fashion. A running gag involves him being very emotional and compassionate whenever he overhears what he experiences a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. History Main Skills and Equipment Cybernetic Body: Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breathe powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". Battle Frankies-37: These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Members Nero and Fukuro. His back however was still wholly flesh and blood and was therefore one of his greatest weaknesses, since Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Rankyaku from an experienced Six Powers user. *'Head': Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. **'Franky Fireball': Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. *'Shoulders': Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. **'Franky Rocket Launcher': Franky can fire three rockets from a slot in his left shoulder. It is currently unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. **'Franky Cannon': Franky shoots his opponent with cannons that come out of hatches on his shoulders. *'Arms': Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. **'Franky Radical Beam': Franky puts his hands together in front of him and fires a laser beam to cause a large explosion, akin to that of the Pacifista. According to Franky, this is his ultimate attack. **'Strong Right': Franky launches his large, metallic right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. **'Weapons Left': Franky reveals gun barrels in his knuckles similar to machine guns that shoot his opponents. ***'Coup de Vent' (Wind Cannon): Franky holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. **'Strong Hammer': Franky lifts his large, metallic right arm to charge and deliver a powerful punch to his target. *'Chest': After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the smaller amount of fuel, the less Franky's total strength is. **'Franky Nipple Light': Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. *'Legs': Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. *'Buttocks': There are some modifications to the buttocks as well. **'Coup de Boo' (Wind Jet Propulsion): Franky inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively. It can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Marines and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Devil Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. It is also worth noting that Franky's original transformation into BF-36 was initiated as a quasi-surgical operation of necessity to save his life, and it is assumed was accomplished with some modicum of haste from a medical standpoint, since he suffered from massive external and internal injuries; whereas the process to become BF-37 was a two year long planned process done with highly advanced machinery in a fully-stocked, albeit abandoned, scientific laboratory, on his preexisting cyborg body, so Franky's own experience being one beforehand was likely factored in when customizing its schematics and functions, as well as understanding whatever information Vegapunk left behind. Master Mechanical Engineer, Construction Worker and Technician: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: General Franky: General Franky is a giant robot modeled after its name, a general (shogun in Japanese), and is a one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself is able to pilot it inside a control room in the chest and can operate it from there. It is equipped with a giant marauder's sword named "Franken". However, because he is rather inept at using a sword, the attacks he uses are seemingly ineffective, and it sometimes appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches and can also slam its heavy body on his enemies to crush them. *'General Watch-Your Step': Franky swings the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. *'General Weight': Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. *'General I'm-Okay': A gag technique, after withstanding a barrage of attacks, Franky states that he's "OK". Relationships *Tom *Iceburg *Franky Family *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Blizzard *Brook *Monkey D. Aika *Kumi *Spandam *Bartholomew Kuma Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Shipwright Category:Franky Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters